


Trust and other fragile things

by InnerCinema



Series: We're Superheroes [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Natasha, because I need to learn how to write her, natasha's pov, sleep deprived tony, sleepy author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is back from a mission and finds a sleep deprived Tony in his workshop.</p><p>(Takes part somewhere after Easy as A-B-C)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and other fragile things

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when I have to write on my FrostIron MiniBang… the obligatory “someone pulls Tony out of his workshop”-fluff  
> Unfortunately I still struggle with Natasha’s POV which is why I try to write it a lot more and I would like to ask you for constructive criticism or your patience if passages still sound a bit wooden.  
> Plus I’m not overly happy with the end but I am pretty tired right now…  
> The Russian phrase is googled several times and hopefully true. If not, please feel free to correct me!  
> Apart from that: enjoy ♥

The absence of the usual blast of music alerted her immediately when she exited the elevator.

“Jarvis?” She still glanced towards the ceiling sometimes but she was getting better at finding his well hidden cameras.

“Sir is in lockdown. Apart from two naps of approximately one and a half hours each, Sir has not slept for 58 hours. He muted the music 10 hours and 32 minutes ago saying the lyrics did not correspond with his brilliance.” The AI paused and Natasha was still amazed by the worrying undertone JARVIS was capable of.

She gave a humorless smirk in response. “Could you please ask him to let me in?”

“You will find that you still have access to the workshop, though if you wish, I could still ask Sir for permission.”

Huh… that one was new. She quickly shoved away all the emotions this revelation of trust stirred deep inside her and nodded. “Thank you. I will take over from now.”

“I very much appreciate it.” The AI sounded a bit relieved. “Welcome home, Miss Romanoff.”

She entered the code with quick fingers and a part of her was still surprised, when the door slid open despite the lockdown. The only other people that had the same level of access were Virginia and Col. Rhodes. The sole other possibility to convince him out of his foxhole was Avengers related business…

Dismissing her feelings about this acknowledgement became harder with every step she took towards her insomniac genius. Their relationship was still tender, still new and both of them still had some masks to shed. Accordingly, Natasha had not expected such a major prove of faith but as always, Tony managed to leave her almost speechless. He constantly surprised her with subtle displays of affection though he did not seem to realize how much it meant to her.

“I thought I told the others to put you to bed from time to time…” She remarked as she strode through the spacious room, avoiding various half finished invention and a busy DUM-E who still took time to wirr at her excitedly. She gave the bot a gentle pat while waiting for a response from his creator. Nothing.

“Tony?” The redhead tried a bit louder to pull him out of his train of thoughts. Still no reaction.

“Милая моя (My precious).” The term of endearment slipped easily from her tongue as she stood before him and tenderly touched his shoulder.

Tony was hunched over something that looked like the suit’s breast plate but looked up when he finally heard her, eyes framed by dark rings. His hair stuck out in every direction only held by grease and other oily grime but despite his obvious exhaustion he managed a delighted and not too manic smile.

“Natasha! You’re back!” He unsuccessfully suppressed a yawn. The others would hear from her.

“And you look ridiculous.” she deadpanned but a smile sneaked into her lips.

“Ridiculously handsome, you mean. You have to stop not-finishing your sentences like this. It gives a distorted picture of your opinion on my ravishing looks.” Still grinning, he blinked a few times before his warm eyes finally settled on her for good. “You are back.” The genius repeated a bit more quietly and turned his chair when she stepped closer to cradle his face.

There was one thing about Tony that she greatly appreciated: He had confidence in her decisions. He did not try to keep her from missions just because they had become lovers, he did not try to talk her out of the more dangerous ones and did not suddenly treat her like a fragile damsel.

Which didn’t mean he did not care, no, quite the contrary: He would build better weapons, stronger armor, more useful equipment to keep her safe and he obviously tried but she always saw, heard, felt his relief when she returned in one piece.

“Yes, I am back.” Soft fingers stroked his oil-stained cheeks when she kissed him, taking in the familiar and dearly missed scent of coffee, metal and a faint whiff of Tony’s cologne. “And you will come to bed with me.”

“Yeah?” She could not help but smile at his dazed reply.

“Yes. But before, you will shower.”

He scrunched his nose in reluctance but arched into her touch as her hands moved towards the neck, slowly massaging. “Only if you come with me.”

“Hmm…” A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes while she bit her lip as if thinking about it very hard. “Perhaps I can provide incentive…” Then, she kissed her way up to his ear and whispered promises which already made him moan in anticipation. When she pulled back and held our her hand, she smiled at him innocently. “Come, Милая моя.”

He gulped and nodded, taking her hand eagerly. “Yeah, I think I got your point. I… that… yeah…” Tony stood up and ran a hand through his already ruffled hair, obviously trying to hide the red tips of his ears.

Smirking, she guided him towards the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, the other Avengers woke up to a knife embedded into the headboard of their bed.

She thinks they got the message.


End file.
